


Armour

by SapphicHymns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, and water, cause it seems i have a thing for water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHymns/pseuds/SapphicHymns
Summary: Meeting the Corsair on the tavern however...the Doctor knew, this was what she needed. To possess another Time Lord. Someone who lived as long as her and lost as much as her, even if it was just for a couple of hours.





	Armour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and trying to write something again. It seems that I really like the idea of using water to describe stuff...IDK.

The Doctor, ever since regenerating into this new body, she tried to keep a protective armour around her twin hearts. With every encounter, with every person she couldn't save, it was becoming more difficult. The armour was slowing into an iron maiden, bleeding grief, anger and anguish.

She couldn't let her new-found friends find her inner turmoil, no matter how much she longed to open up, even if the craving for affection was becoming more persistent. Especially around Yaz. The quick brush of hands. Studying the dark skinned woman when she wasn’t looking.

On the other hand, she had promised. The Doctor was someone who wouldn't back away from a promise (most of the time). She couldn’t get distracted.

Meeting the Corsair on the tavern however...the Doctor knew, this was what she needed. To possess another Time Lord. Someone who lived as long as her and lost as much as her, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

She couldn’t resist anymore.

Excusing a private meeting with the tall, toned woman as “catching up” to her  _ fam _ was easy, as it was dragging the Corsair to her bedroom. Harder was that with every kiss, with every bite and every scratch, the Doctor felt she was swimming with the guilt that this might be their last time. 

But the taste of sea on Corsair’s lips, the smell of gunpowder lingering in her long dark hair, the hot touches of the skin, meant the Doctor couldn’t resist. The glimpses of a certain human would still tickle her mind but the more the night went out, the more clouded her mind became.

* * *

“Is this incarnation of yours more needy? I usually need to put a couple of drinks in you to get this far.” Corsair was sitting on the side of the bed, putting her long dark brown boots back on.

The Doctor was quiet.

Corsair leans down, closing the gap between them and gently placing a hand on the Doctor’s cheek. “Are you thinking about your little human friend?”

The Doctor swallowed hard. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at her?” Corsair hops onto the bed, straddling the Doctor's hips, with only the sheets covering the bottom Time Lord from being exposed. “You might think you can deceive them with your charming smile but don't forget, two can play that game.”

“I--” Grabbing the Doctor's wrist and pinning them above her messy blonde hair, Corsair leans in, lips close enough to capture a kiss. “Don’t try to deny it, I felt how lost you were. This desperation doesn’t suit someone as pretty as you.”

The Corsair words drowned her. It felt like water kept rushing in nonstop. Her guilt, her grief, her anger, her despair but the worst one of them all: disappointment. Trying everything to protect herself, to be kind. She wasn’t being kind. She had asked for her friends to travel with her even knowing that all of these adventures would eventually break their heart. That wasn’t kindness. Only someone so unkind would put this weight on mere humans. Not on Graham, not on Ryan...not on Yaz.

The Doctor just remained quiet.

Corsair sighs, releases the Doctor’s hands and gets up from the bed, leaving the quiet Time Lord miss her warmth immediately. “I’m sorry, Doctor.” She walks towards the door, opening it slightly “I truly want to help you but not this way.”

The Doctor sits up, sheets uncovering her upper body, feeling the cold of the room swarming in “I’m sorry too, Corsair.”

Corsair leaves, leaving the words hang. No matter how much the Time Lord wanted to open up, she just couldn’t. Even for a friend as old as Corsair. She had the lie long enough to not hurt herself again. 

The armour would have to stay on.


End file.
